Too Much To Drink (One- Shots)
by spacecrap
Summary: Romance when alcohol is involved. (NaLu smut collection of one- shots)


An ear- piercing noise of a blasting fire crashing on the bottles laying still on a bar took hostage of the whole club where the friends are enjoying themselves in, 'Here he goes again, getting ourselves in trouble.' Erza shooked her head with a smirk then turning to the corner where she last saw Gray, eventually calling out to him, 'Come on, we're out of here. Let's go back to the inn and get Natsu out. We still have to prepare for our trip back to town after all.' Nodding to her, both went up to reach the troublemaker and hustled through the panicked but amused crowd holding up their alcoholic beverages. Meanwhile the hotheaded dragonslayer held up a random stranger three feet in the air by his collar before throwing him to the wooden cupboards of the bar, 'what was that? You just threw my fiancé away!' He turned to the intoxicated blonde with crossed arms and immediately strolled up angrily towards her, 'he was touching you! You've got enough to drink' He spoke with furrowed brows. The night was going smoothly, the group decided to go out and get themselves some entertainment until the usual partners, Lucy and Natsu began getting on each other's nerves so she just took the pleasure of drinking away the hours with hungry- eyed men flirting their way to a one- night stand.

'I haven't got myself drunk enough not to notice because I did. Until you came along and your whiny way of saying you're protecting me. What's there to protect anyways?' She sat down on one of the stools that were still standing up aside from the disturbances that just happened. She recalled earlier, they were both fine. They finished the mission; a mission that required Natsu to kiss a girl as a distraction for the other members to sneakily get inside an illegal storehouse and take information, then they were back at the inn when they suddenly noticed the two of them alone. There wasn't much of a sexual tension to form between them that they usually find in any way. They knew they were comrades; much more, they were best friends, partners that respectfully accept that if one misunderstanding occur, it may tarnish the friendship that they have built for years that they've been together. Starting with the denials Lucy had of being jealous from the kiss that occurred earlier against Natsu's playful teasings that eventually lead to a small argument that they found intoxicating... but fueled. Presumably, it was a good idea to waste away what happened, forget about it together with her friends; she knew she can't easily do so without a drive of tipsiness.. and men. Too much of in denial keeps reminding her of her relationship with him, the one she actually feels something for. And when a guy flirted, joking a marriage proposal to her to get into her pants, already doing so by gently stroking her barely covered thighs, Natsu lost it. Eventually leading to the events of the present, 'I'm taking you out of here, whether you like it or not' He grabbed her arm to swiftly pull her to stand from where she's sitting on but she fought away from his grip, 'No. I won't.' Like a child, she pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Natsu groaned in annoyance and bent down to grab her legs to carry her on his broad shoulder, this time they both knew it was lighthearted. They were playfully forgiving each other again, like they always do. The inn wasn't far from the club that they stayed in, it was within the neighbourhood that it made it easy for Natsu to cover the distance while carrying the petite girl on his shoulder. 'Are you going to put me down now, hothead?' Lucy asked blowing away the hair covering her face, lifting her head with her hands as her elbows are supported on his toned back 'Not until we get you thinking straightly' She laughed, 'You're one to say. It's not me who blew up another place again; I just got drunk.' And she buried her face on his back again. Upon reaching the place, Natsu tapped his palm on her lower back, avoiding the sleek thin leather skirt that scarcely covered her legs and eventually putting her down. Standing upright with her arms extending upwards to stretch, revealing more of her stomach exposed, as she's wearing only a tight top that only went down, not even covering her navel. 'Well, we're here. Might as well be a good boring night' She hurried to the door to be the one to open it when she stepped her first but immediately tripping over the doorsteps and falling into his arms, 'Do you want me to carry you upstairs Lucy?' With this offer, she simply didn't want to end this night with a yawn. She drank too much to think nothing else but her feelings of yearning for him where she kept hidden away, too insecure about not knowing what he personally feels and not ever thinking of a moment where the two of them are alone together. This was not that case. She was overconfident knowing that it's an easy excuse using her drunkenness as an impulsive course of actions. Natsu carried her upto the living room, putting her down on a comfortable sofa. Natsu stood through the silent tension between him and the girl, 'Lucy you should sleep. You had too much to drink' He smiled with concern, 'I'm not sleepy, I want to feel something.' She fell on her back, 'Let's have sex Natsu' left him flushed and startled 'Uh.. You're certainly drunk right now, you can't be too serious about what you're saying right?' Natsu stepped backwards, 'I'm way too honest drunk. It certainly tells that I love you Natsu' She couldn't resist her heart bickering. Forget the consequences, she has to let it go, whatever happens, it will still be okay. It was Natsu after all. The only guy who stood up with him whenever, wherever. 'Lucy...' He bit his lip and kneeled his left knee on the space in between her legs, lowering down to reach her face to face. She covered her eyes with her arm, her face was burning like fire- his element. 'I... this is not a good time for that' he pulled away, 'You're not thinking straight but I love you. More than you'll ever know.' He sat on the lower end, looking at her startled face as she sat up, 'You do?' Her face lit up, he grinned and pushed towards her cheek to place a kiss. He stood up and placed his hand on her head, 'Get some sleep. You're burning me right now with what you're saying' and walked away. He needed to go somewhere, some slight distance atleast so he went upstairs to get to the shower and run the bath for him to think- might as well do the itching thought of masturbating to get away with the heat Lucy placed him into. He undressed and started to shower, starting to do his deed. Gently pushing through his shaft is his palm covered in sweat and clean water, he couldn't think of anything else but Lucy. He began thrusting his hand faster, cursing midbreath her name with undeniable passion and heat. With each and every push and pull, he felt his heartbeat chasing the speed. _Lucy loves him after all._ And he finished. He sighed heavily and washed off, continuing to the hot bath to relax. Lucy laid on her side, biting her finger, he already proved that he loved her, why should sleeping with her be something to hesitate about? And the anxiety stopped. She smiled and closed her eyes to rest. _He loves me._


End file.
